moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
Commander Jackson Amadatha is a Commander of the Grand Alliance, currently serving as the head of The Stormblade Regiment, a regiment of the Alliance Military serving as an offensive and defensive force loyal to the Alliance. He also serves the Hellstriders - a neutral paramilitary organization dedicated to hunting Demons - as their secondary leader. Additionally, more covertly, he serves under Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing in the SI:7 as a senior operative. Through his many years of service as a loyal soldier of the Alliance, Jackson proudly bears multiple awards to his name, such as the Medallion of the Alliance and Alliance Royal Red Cross for his prestigious valor on the front lines. Jackson was born an orphan, his parent's identity long forgotten - even he not knowing whom they are - however rose through the ranks of the Alliance and found success in life via his affinity for tactics, combat, and stalwart dedication to any causes he may serve as a respected soldier, tactician, and leader. = Appearance = ---- This man stood relatively tall at six-foot one-inch, and had a tone build. His physical aptitude was definitely in peek-condition; with toned muscle throughout his body. In general he was fit, strong and agile. He constantly kept watch of his surroundings, his detailed and watchful gaze seeming to be an instinct. Because of this his reflexes were sharp, like second nature to him. His face is of average shape and would be free of any blemishes, sitting upon a well chiseled jawline. His eyes are a dark blue, below black, normally sized eyebrows. His lips are sized normally and colored a dark pink, generally met with a neutral, nonchalant expression. He would rarely be seen outside of his armor, and had multiple sets, which were all made from the highest qualities of leather and steal, housing weapons and utilities throughout his person. These armors gave him maximum protection whilst sacrificing minimum agility. Under his armor would lay a six-pack chest along with a tone yet very fit and strong body. His skin would be a peach white, with scars all throughout the majority of his body. Armor & Weaponry The Commander can be seen in multiple sets of armor, though they are all made of the highest quality steels, as well as the highest quality of leathers. They also have alchemical potion enhancements to give them attributes like being stronger, and non-flammable. As well as protection, he favors agility with his armor and assures that he sacrifices no agility for protection, though the armor is still very protective with its design, even having protection that isn't visible to protect vital spots on his body. The design of the armor would be exceptionally complex having the leathers come together in complicated weaves, much science going into the hidden protection and designs to assure the armor sets fit his needs- from the simple sheathes that he uses to hold his main blades to the gauntlets that protect his lower-arms and hands, it is all carefully crafted to assure the armor is made to perfection. He has countless different weapons in his own armory, and can be seen with a variety of weapons. Some of these weapons have special properties as well, though Jackson assures to never rely on these attributes, yet simply the blade itself and his own exceptional combat prowess. = Personality = ---- This man's demeanor is calm and collected, and doesn't show much emotion in his voice, speaking in a very relax and nonchalant tone. He has a rather friendly attitude towards most people, though when it comes to situations when he should be he certainly acts serious with a military-like attitude towards the situation. With that he's said to be rather good at solving confrontations and encounters given his specific personality; and if needed, his physical skills. He is always one to stick up for those he cares about in a situation and will not back down if someone he cares for is in danger. His approach to situations is always extremely calm; despite this, one should not attempt to manipulate him due to his calm and relaxed demeanor, as in reality, everything is approached with caution. Faith Jackson does not specifically have faith in any deity or religion, for he believes all deities, with proof confirmed, are real, such as the Holy Light, Belore, and Elune, for deities such as these have been proven to exist for each of their followers have been seen to harness said deity's powers. He's said to have a particular disliking for people that constantly push their religion into things that they shouldn't, though respects all religion that doesn't bring harm upon others nonetheless. Morals The morality of Jackson is generally described as good, and strives for the peace and safety of the good people of Azeroth. He has absolutely no problem with killing his enemies, though still takes that as a last resort. He also has a particular hatred for men whom cause harm or violence to women, and will assure that the people who do this know that the first warning will be their only warning, and after that he will assure they do not see the light of day again. The people he cares about are put before himself, and when on missions, the safety of his comrades are at the highest priority along with the success of the operation. = Relationships = ---- Jackson has his fair share of minor-friends whom he's spoken to once or twice, though he has a number of these people he considers himself very close with, and know his secrets. Getting friends for Jackson has been shown to be an easy task with his somewhat 'roguish charm', and will make casual and minor-friends frequently, though doesn't consider them very close, yet still treats them well. Marius Shade One day in the Blue Recluse Tavern, Jackson was introduced to Marius Shade, a 'travelling farmer'. He was a rather interesting man, often telling Jackson and other tavern-goers about stories of his travels. After a while Marius became rather good friends with Jackson, and Marius also ended up being friends with another good friend of Jackson's, Sabariel Greenwood. Marius often sent Jackson and Sabariel on missions to gather relics for Marius to sell for gold. To this day the three of them often spend times in taverns to converse. Anqune Willowen One day as Jackson was assisting with his medical skills at the St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic he met the Harvest Witch by the name of Anqune Willowen. They patched up and saw eachother frequently, and Jackson ended up befriending Anqune. Over time, Jackson and Anqune became rather close, and Jackson began teaching him combative skills in their off time. Parry Flame Parry Flame is an Archmage that Jackson is rather close friends with. Jackson and Parry knew each other for a while prior to becoming good friends due to the fact that Jackson was the one whom contacted Parry when Parry's wife was going into labor. When Parry joined the Hellstriders, Jackson and Parry became more close friends, and Jackson stuck at Parry's side during a climactic time in his life with the divorce of his former wife, Namani, after she attacked both Jackson and Parry -- and was arrested proceeding the attack. Sabariel Greenwood One of the only people he claims to be very close with, is a Quel'dorei Ranger by the name of Sabariel Greenwood. Jackson originally befriended her due to a mutual friend, Kylontheas Runestrider, telling him about her. They met, and would see eachother every once and a while, though weren't very close. Though over time, Jackson and Sabariel became close friends, often sharing meals in the tavern or spending time talking in peace and quiet at his or her home. To this day they are considered close friends, and Jackson considers her one of his best and closest friend, and sees her almost daily. They also co-founded the Neutral paramilitary organization called the Hellstriders, which he was appointed the General and co-leader of. Jackson once had romantic feelings for Sabariel, although she stated she did not. Later, she married another man, though Sabariel and Jackson remain the closest of friends on good terms to this day. Other Friendly Comrades Besides his closer friends, Jackson has a multitude of comrades he knows and considers to be close, in a comrade sense. The closest of which would be Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing, followed by a few other Agents of SI:7. Besides these few, Jackson knows a fair share of other military personnel, including those of high-rank, such as Marshal Serpico Shar'adore, Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman, among others. He also knows a few other well known figures of the Church of the Holy Light, such as the Archbishop Alonsus Secundus, Archbishop Caspius, Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn, Bishop Niklos Adamant, Vicar Skaxis Voltaire, and a few other Bishops and ordained Priests of the Holy Church. = Companions = ---- Jackson has a few companions he has which he has befriended. Gretcher Gretcher is a Nighthowl Wolf from Draenor that Jackson rescued whilst on a reconnaissance assignment in Frostfire Ridge back in the initial invasion. The Wolf ended up saving him from captivity of a group of Orcish counter-spies by coming to his aid and picking him up in order to get Jackson out quick and safely. Since then, Gretcher has shown a liking for Jackson and was brought home with him to Azeroth. Gretcher currently resides at the Hellstrider Enclave's Stables though also frequently visits the Military stables in Stormwind City when Jackson is in town. Whilst normally a friendly wolf by nature, upon command or proper-instinct Gretcher is capable of fighting to the point of being lethal. Gretcher of course knows how to control this and only would do such a thing like kill someone if he or someone else was in grave danger. Normally around Gretcher is a large saddle attached to it many weapons, as well as some satchels to carry things, whether it be weapons or utilities. Gretcher is known to love the cold weather, and also likes to swim. = History = ---- Born to two parents of unknown identities, Jackson Amadatha was dropped off in a basket in front of the Stormwind Orphanage on the sixteenth of June, year two of the Lotharian Calendar. A note was included within the basket, which read; Jackson was abandoned by his two biological parents, their identities never found. Shortly after, the abandon infant was retrieved by the orphanage caretakers and was taken care of like any other orphan, in peace and harmony, shown love by the caretakers. This peaceful life would be good for his extremely young infant mind, growing used to being taken care of by the orphanage's caretakers and a Priest here and there. The First War Following the turn of the new year, 3 L.C., when Jackson was one year of age, the Orcish Horde invaded through the Dark Portal. Throughout the First War, until the final siege on Stormwind which would lead to the exodus to Lordaeron led by Sir Anduin Lothar, Jackson lived in the orphanage, and would meet a multitude friends, often pitied by their parents as he was an orphan without a mother and father of his own. When Jackson was six, in year 8 L.C., Stormwind City went under siege after the Orcs assaulted it. When the Orcs made it to the Cathedral Square, the orphanage was sent to crumbles as siege canons blasted the walls away, however the caretakers rushed alongside soldiers to rescue the children. The majority of orphans were killed in the siege blasts, however the remaining were rescued by the caretakers and soldiers and taken to safety. Jackson was one of these lucky few. After the citizens of Stormwind fled to Lordaeron City following the battle, Jackson was moved into Lordaeron's orphanage, however was quite traumatized after watching such violence in the siege, specifically when the orphanage was attacked, at such a young age of only six. Holy Priests of the Church often visited the young child to help him with his troubles. About three months after arriving in Lordaeron, Jackson overcame his post-traumatic fears and began to live normally again, in the new city of Lordaeron. He enrolled in kindergarten, paid for by a certain generous Mother of the Holy Church by the name of Anna Boe, and would enjoy his education, and was one of the more 'prestigious' students of the kindergarten. His former friends were killed in the siege of Stormwind, however was too young to mourn their deaths, and the truth of what happened to them was censored by those who told him, given he was only six years old. Jackson made new childhood friends then, often going on adventures around the city. Despite enjoying his life now, he was never adopted, even by Anna, as she unfortunately did not have the time to care for a sixth child, as she currently had five of her own. This never bothered him, however. He'd enjoy his peaceful life as a young child in Lordaeron for a bit longer, up until the next war. The Second War & Stormwind's Reconstruction Following growing up the majority of his earliest years in Lordaeron, the newly formed Alliance of Lordaeron marched out to take back their homeland. Jackson wasn't really effected up until the time where they would march to take back Stormwind, as Anna, the Priest paying for his education, was going to move back to Stormwind, thus, Lordaeron's orphanage arranged for him to be moved to the Stormwind Orphanage once more. Following the Alliance's liberation of Stormwind City, Jackson would move back into Stormwind following Anna. He would soon after reunite with a few of his old friends back in Lordaeron, and would live peacefully once again. In year eleven, Jackson was nine. He'd begin eventually become rather attached to Anna, as he was quite grateful for the schooling that was being paid for by her. He'd often ask her to spend time with him when he didn't have his friends around, and she treated him like her own even if she couldn't be with him a tremendous amount of time nor take him in as a legal child. It was at this age that Jackson would become more independent, caring for himself however still living in the orphanage, and also began expressing interest in learning combat, and serving the good by doing things others wouldn't. At the age of thirteen, Jackson decided he'd like to acquire a flow of income. Anna's husband, Johnathan, was a contractor for the Stonemason's Guild, a laboring guild who helped with the reconstruction of Stormwind City, and thus, Jackson was able to set up a private 'unofficial job' with the section of the guild Johnathan was the supervisor of. Jackson began working a very tight schedule, and arranged to only go to school for the most necessary hours to receive proper education. He went to school from eight in the morning to two in the afternoon, he'd then work at the guild from two-thirty to seven in the morning, and then train and/or socialize for the rest of the night until he went to sleep; the former typically what he did more often, but still found time to socialize. Jackson worked at a mere two gold a week, however prior he rarely got any coin other than doing a job here and there, so this was very good for him. After about three weeks, Jackson saved up enough gold to buy himself a set of leather armor and a sword, with a few coin left over. After purchasing the arms and armor, he began to train himself with books and physical practice whenever he had time after work, and wasn't sleeping or spending the rest of his time socializing in the city. He'd also be able to purchase his own food opposed to eating from the orphanage. He eventually received a raise to four gold per week after three months, and worked at that pay for a while. Over time, he'd develop a collection of arms and armor, and train with a larger majority of different weaponry. When Jackson was sixteen, upon the date of June nineteenth, year eighteen by the Lotharian Calendar, Anna was assassinated in Stormwind. Guards saw this and promptly arrested the man, and even gathered his basic personal details, however he escaped via some trickery. Jackson was informed by Johnathan later that day, and helped him grieve, however Jackson was able to keep far more composed than Johnathan could during these events. A formal warrant was made for the assassin's capture or death, with a reward of five-hundred gold coins for any intelligence regarding his whereabouts, or his capture or death. Jackson approached Johnathan the next evening, and swore that he would find Anna's killer, and end him. Jackson set off that night to find this assassin, and after about three days, located this assassin via coming in contact with some of Stormwind's 'underground'. Jackson tailed this man around Stormwind for another two days, until finally catching him in a quiet spot, an ally way. He proceeded to attack the man, and after a brief physical confrontation, hand-to-hand which soon escalated to blades, and ended with Jackson shooting the man in the leg. He forced the man to admit the murder, which he did, and also asked him why? he murdered Anna, to which he replied; Jackson then stabbed him fatally in the throat, and then brought the body to the Guard that night. He was awarded the five-hundred gold coins, however he donated it all to a few charities and the Stormwind Orphanage. Jackson returned to Johnathan the next day, explaining what he did. Johnathan would be forever in the young man's debt, although this didn't make his grieving much easier. In Febuary of 20 L.C., Jackson was seventeen, and decided to drop out of schooling in preparation to enlist into the Alliance Military. In May, he'd say goodbye to his construction working comrades in the Stonemason's Guild, and quit that as well. Come the first of June of the aforementioned year, Jackson would turn eighteen years of age, and prepare to leave for enlistment. He decided to enlist into the Stormwind Military, the Army specifically. He would come in as a Recruit, and was assigned the 22nd Regiment of the Duskwood Brigade. = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences * Won't Back Down - Eminem (Theme Song) * Champion Sound - III Factor (Theme Song) * Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Battle Theme Song) Trivia * Jackson's last name is pronounced 'AM-A-DATH-A'. * Jackson's middle name is Thomas. He suspects this could've been the name of his father or another relative, however this is a mere suspicion. * His favorite alcoholic beverage is Thalassian Wine, although he doesn't drink often. * His favorite non-alcoholic beverage is apple juice. * His favorite meal is steak or a hamburger with a side of caesar salad. * Mainly only known to those within the SI:7, Jackson's designation is #014, also being a head agent of SI:7. * Jackson has three sets of blades that are unlike others he owns due to the fact they have special properties, the Twins of Justice, Twins of Flame, and the Peacekeeper Blades. * Jackson was born right-handed, however through training he's become capable of being ambidextrous. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Military Officers Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic Category:Medics Category:Doctors Category:Assassins Category:Alliance Military Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Military Category:Hellstriders